dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead or Alive (2016)
|venue=Aichi Prefectural Gym |city=Aichi, Japan |attendance= 6000 |lastevent=Champion Gate in Osaka (2016) |event=Dead or Alive |nextevent=King of Gate |liveevent=y |lastevent2=Dead or Alive (2015) |nextevent2=Dead or Alive (2017) }} The Dead or Alive (2016) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and GAORA TV event promoted by Dragon Gate. The event took place on May 5, 2016, in Aichi at the Aichi Prefectural Gym and was the eighth annual event under the Dead or Alive namesake. The event featured 7 matches with two of Dragon Gate's championships on the line. The main event saw a Double Risk Steel Cage Survival 6 Way match. Production Storylines VerserK began facing inner turmoil when Shingo Takagi started to have problems with YAMATO. By April, with numerous instances of friendly fire and outright attacking of one another, tensions rose to the point where fingers were pointed at as to who was causing the power imbalance within VerserK. YAMATO pointed the finger at Takagi, while Naruki Doi and Naoki Tanizaki pointed the finger at Kotoka, splitting the groups in two with Doi, Tanizaki and YAMATO opposing Kotoka and Takagi. Cyber Kong would choose to side with Takagi against his former Twin Gate partner YAMATO, choosing to not oppose the Open The Dream Gate Championship Shingo Takagi.Yagi capitalized on this opportunity, as 6 entrants was the exact number he wanted for the annual cage match at Dead or Alive. Kong protested, but Mondai Ryu stood up to him. Kong said he wasn’t going to be able to climb any cage, so Mondai Ryu should take his place. Mondai Ryu refused to be apart of it. They had an impromptu singles match where the loser would be put into the match which Mondai Ryu won by reversing the Cyber Bomb for an upset win within 30 seconds. The rules for this year are once again that the last fighter left in the cage will lose their hair or mask. However, there is an extra penalty that will only apply to those with their hair at stake. They will have to preserve the bald head for minimum of one year. If Cyber Kong were to lose his mask, he has to permanently keep it off. To decide delegates for the double risk, each competitor selected two preferable delegates to face each other at the event, the losers of those matches would also have their hair or masks at stake. On April 16, Doi selected CIMA and Gamma, Kong selected Masaaki Mochizuki and Kzy, Tanizaki selected Don Fujii and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito, Kotoka selected Akira Tozawa and Masato Yoshino, YAMATO selected Jimmy Susumu and "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa & Takagi selected Jimmy Kanda and Punch Tominaga. On April 7, the members of Over Generation invited Dragon Kid to join the stable, which he'd agree to, taking Eita under his wing. Eita & Kid would later challenge Monster Express's T-Hawk and Big R Shimizu for the Open The Twin Gate Championship. Results Order of Escape Order of Delegate released Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Dead or Alive Series Category:Events of 2016